


Argument

by RandomDragonDoodles



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDragonDoodles/pseuds/RandomDragonDoodles
Summary: Words are knives that often leave scars. Especially when used in anger. (Fic based off of a comic by Tumblr user @rochichan.)





	1. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are knives that often leave scars. Especially when used in anger.

“I can’t believe you did this.” Tadashi hissed as he not so gently cleaned Hiro’s wounds. “This is the third time this week that I have had to rescue you from a bot fight. What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Hiro remained silent. He knew it was best to keep quiet and let Tadashi wear himself out. It wasn’t his fault that he got beat up. Hiro could handle himself, he doesn’t need Tadashi to save him every time someone threatens him.

 

“Hiro,” Tadashi said firmly, “what would Mom and Dad say if they knew that you were doing this?”

 

“Shut up.” Hiro whispered, frustration evident in his voice.

 

“Don’t you use that tone of voice with me.” Tadashi countered, “You’re lucky that Aunt Cass is out of state, because of she wasn’t, you would have to deal with the both of us.”

 

Hiro was growing more and more angry with his brother’s rant. But he stayed quiet as Tadashi placed a bandage on a particularly bad scrape on the back of his hand.

 

“What have I told you about going to bot fights?”

 

“You’re not the boss of me!” Hiro snapped, making sure not to get too loud and wake the entire neighborhood. “Quit acting like you are! You don’t need to rescue me every time I get into trouble! I’m a fourteen year old high school graduate! I can take care of myself!”

 

Tadashi was taken aback by Hiro’s sudden outburst. But the elder Hamada’s shock was soon replaced by rage.

 

“Oh, really? You can take care of yourself? I have to carry you to bed every time you catch a stomach bug, and you say that you can take care of yourself!”

 

Hiro jumped listening to his brother yell.  _ “What have I done?”  _ he thought to himself

 

“You can’t even make toast without burning it, and you say that you can take care of yourself! If it weren’t for me rescuing you every time you piss off a bot fighter three times your size and seven times your weight, you would be dead!”

 

“That happened once!” Hiro retorted, voice shaking with fear.

 

“Don’t you dare talk back to me!” Tadashi yelled, not caring about the neighbors, let alone the time of night, “I’m sick and tired of your defiant attitude! I save your ass up to five times a week and I never get a simple ‘Thank you’! I know what’s going on inside that boneheaded brain of yours! ‘Oh, I’m so smart, I can do whatever I want! I can build a stupid robot and weasel criminals out of their money! And nobody can stop me! It so doesn’t matter that I’m wasting my brain on something illegal. It’s so much better than going to stupid nerd school.’ Well do you know what I think Hiro? I think that you are either gonna wind up in prison or in a coffin if you keep pulling this crap. I am so done.”

 

Tadashi turned around and began to rub his temples. Hiro’s antics were giving him a headache. He was ready to stop, but Hiro’s sigh set him off again.

 

“You know what, I don’t care anymore! I am so tired of trying to keep you safe, when you keep throwing caution to the wind! I don’t care what happens to you anymore! And I don’t give a damn about how much money you’re making on this! I’m so pissed off, I can’t even be in the same room as you. I’m sleeping on the couch.”

 

Tadashi grabbed the pillow and comforter off of his bed. He walked to the staircase before looking Hiro in the eyes.

 

“And one more thing,” he said, anger still flowing through his veins and clouding his judgement.

 

“I hope you die in your next bot fight.”

 

With that, Tadashi spun on his heel, and stomped down the stairs, leaving his broken-hearted little brother in his wake.

* * *

 

Hiro stared at the top of the stairs, where Tadashi had stood just moments ago. He couldn’t really mean it, could he? Hiro felt so broken, abandoned even. He tried to calm his racing mind, and push all negative thoughts away, but one stayed. It sat there, in the front of his mind, making him shed the tears he tried so hard to fight.

 

**_“He’s better off without you.”_ **

 

With his vision still blurry from tears, Hiro grabbed his megabot and hid under the comforter of his bed. He held a flashlight with his mouth and tightened the loose screws on his robot, getting it ready for another battle. 

 

Hiro put on his sneakers and hoodie, before looking at Tadashi’s side of the room, half expecting him to ask him where he was going. His heart sank seeing the elder’s bed stripped of it’s pillow and blanket, reminding him of Tadashi’s sudden outburst.

 

_ “I hope you die in your next bot fight.” _

 

Hiro decided that if this is the last time he is seen (and seriously hopes it is) he might as well have a final testament. He found a sheet of notebook paper, and wrote what was on his mind, before folding it in half and writing “Tadashi” on it in bold lettering. He placed the note on his desk before making his way to the stairs, looking at his room for what seemed like the last time. He noticed the papers strewn across the floor and his messy bed, littered with dirty laundry.  _ “Tadashi and Aunt Cass will have a hard time fixing up my side of the room after I’m gone.”  _ He thought to himself before creeping down the stairs and onto the second floor, avoiding the creaky boards. He couldn’t wake Tadashi again. He can’t handle any more yelling. 

 

Suddenly, a thump could be heard as the cat jumped down from the counter and onto the floor. Hiro quickly turned his head to look into the living room. The person on the couch stayed still, snoring quietly. Taking the chance, Hiro quickly moved across the room, jogging down the stairs and out the door of the cafe, unaware that his older brother was was stirring in his sleep, trapped in a nightmare.

  
  



	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are knives that often leave scars. Especially when used in anger.

Tadashi found himself walking down a deserted city street. Cars would pass by every so often, but other than that, it was desolate. It was quiet too. It was the perfect place for him to calm down, as if his subconscious was well aware of the argument. He was still so mad at Hiro. If the kid didn’t shape up soon, he was going to wind up in jail…or dead. 

 

He walked, focusing only on his breath, until he heard a scuffle come from a nearby alley.

 

“I thought you were a smart kid,” an older male said, his voice sounding evil. “ But you must be pretty stupid to come back here.”

 

Tadashi froze. He only knew one kid that would go bot fighting. Hiro. 

 

Tadashi tried to run, but his body wouldn’t go any faster than a slow walk. Panic grasped at his heart. He had to save his brother.

 

“Once we’re done with our little fun, you bet you won’t see tomorrow.” The man said, sounding happy in a sick, twisted way.

 

Tadashi continuously tried to speed up, but his legs wouldn’t listen.

 

“W-what,” Hiro’s voice asked, a tremor settling within it. “Please, don’t! Don’t!! STOP!!!”

 

“HIRO!” Tadashi cried, willing himself to move faster.

 

The only response he received was a blood-curtling scream. After that, Tadashi finally managed to break into a run. He moved swiftly and turned into the alley, gasping at what he saw.

 

Hiro, his baby brother, laid on the ground. Blood soaked through his shirt and hoodie, and pooled on the ground around his body. His skin was pale as moonlight, his eyes half open and glassy. Tadashi moved closer to him, kneeling the the blood, trying to shake his brother awake.

 

“Hiro,” he said, fear lacing his voice, “Hiro, wake up.”

 

When the teen didn’t respond, Tadashi placed two fingers against the artery in Hiro’s neck, searching for a pulse. Not only was there no pulse, but his skin was cold, another bad sign. In a desperate attempt to find any signs of life, Tadashi took off his cap and placed his ear over where Hiro’s heart would be. 

 

“Please, please, please.” Tadashi begged, but his fears were confirmed, there was no heartbeat.

 

Tears brimmed at the corners of Tadashi’s eyes as he gently picked up his brother so if he was asleep, he wouldn’t be disturbed. He continued to cradle Hiro’s limp body until he gave in and pulled his younger brother to his chest.

 

“Hiro,” he sobbed, “I am so… so sorry. I’m.. I’m so sorry, Hiro. I am so so sorry, Hiro.”

 

He was about to scream, when he jolted awake.

* * *

 

“Hiro!” Tadashi yelled as he shot upright. Panting, he looked around, seeing the familiar scenery of the living room. That’s when it hit him. The argument. The yelling. The last thing he has said to his brother.

 

_ “I hope you die in your next bot fight.” _

 

Tears flowed once again. “I need to apologize to him.” Tadashi said, drying his eyes with the back of his hand before throwing the blanket off of him and jogging up the stairs.

 

“Hiro?” He said as he reached the top of the stairs. His heart skipped a beat seeing that both Hiro and his Megabot were gone.

 

“No. No, no, no!” He cried as he searched for his phone. He rummaged through his drawer, pulling out a green cased smartphone. He quickly pulled up his tracker app and searched for his brother’s location. As the screen loaded, Tadashi looked up, finding something with his name on it on Hiro’s desk. He walked over to the folded piece of paper, and opened it, gasping at what was written on the page.

 

_ Tadashi, _

 

_ I am sorry for everything I’ve done. The argument we’ve had made me realize something: I have been nothing but a nuisance my entire life. I feel bad making you deal with me for fourteen years. So, I’ve decided to take your advice to heart. By the time you’re reading this, I’m at a bot fight. I’m not doing it for fun, or to win money, or to blow off steam. I’m doing it so you don’t have to deal with a stupid idiot like me. If I don’t come back, I want you to keep my collection of limited edition action figures. Do whatever you want with them, sell them, burn them, I don’t care. Also, I want you to know, that even though I get mad at you, and act like a brat, I love you. After Mom and Dad died, I looked up to you. You are and always will be my hero. My Idol. I’m so sorry for ruining your life. _

 

_ Take care of yourself, _

_ Hiro. _

 

A fresh set of tears escaped Tadashi’s eyes. He quickly took action, snagging the keys for the truck off of their hook, and taking off in Hiro’s direction. He was lucky that his aunt left the truck while she’s out, because if Hiro is injured or worse, there was no way he would be able to ride on the back of Tadashi’s moped.

 

“Hang on, Hiro.” Tadashi muttered as he turned a corner.

* * *

 

Soon enough, Tadashi found himself in a run-down part of the city, that strangely matched the scene in his dream. He pulled over and turned off the truck. According to the GPS inside Hiro’s hoodie, he was within walking distance of his brother’s location. As soon as Tadashi stepped out of the vehicle, he heard a scuffle and a slam.

 

“I thought you were a smart kid,” A familiar male voice reached his ears. The man from the dream. “But you must be pretty stupid to come back here.”

 

This time, Tadashi was able to run. Anger grew in his heart.  _ “If that loser lays a finger on my brother, he will regret it.” _ he thought to himself.

 

“Once we’re done with our little fun, you bet you won’t see tomorrow.”

 

_ “Oh no. Strike two. I have to hurry.” _ Tadashi said in his mind as he got ever nearer to the alley.

 

“What?!” Hiro cried, “W-wa- Wait! Help! Somebody!”

 

**_WHACK!_ **

 

As of on cue, the ringleader was knocked to the ground by someone who was just as tall as he was, however, the person was three times as strong. The man lost his signature cap while running, but when Hiro locked eyes with him, there was no denying. Tadashi had saved him yet again.

 

Tadashi stared at the two goons as their leader stood up. If looks could kill, the glare Tadashi gave would’ve destroyed a small village. To put it in simpler terms, he was pissed.

 

The criminals went pale before running like a group of dogs with tails tucked in between their legs. Tadashi snorted in the direction of the goons, before turning to Hiro. Upon seeing the teen, his expression softened. Hiro was covered in bruises, blood leaked out from the corner of his mouth and his nostril. The wounds he had before were reopened, and new gashes oozed crimson blood onto his clothes and skin. He also refused to put any weight on his right leg, which the ankle was swollen and bruised.

 

“Hey,” Tadashi said softly, voice laden with concern, “are you okay, Hiro?”

 

Hiro only stared at him, tears making his chocolate brown eyes look like glass.

 

“Hiro?” Tadashi asked again, growing increasingly worried.

 

Much to Tadashi’s surprise, Hiro jumped and wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck, sobbing. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro, trying to soothe the teen.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay” Tadashi cooed as he held Hiro close. Tadashi moved one of his hands to the back of Hiro’s head, and froze. He quickly moved his hand, gasping quietly when he saw that it was wet and shiny with blood. He resumed his previous position, trying to comfort his brother.

 

“Oh, Hiro.” he whispered.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hiro yelled into Tadashi’s shoulder between his sobs, “I’m sorry!”

 

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m sorry, too.” Tadashi said, hushing the injured and frightened teen. He gently maneuvered Hiro so that the teen was cradled in his arms. “Let’s get you to the truck.”

 

Hiro’s sobs quieted to soft, occasional sniffles by the time the brothers reached the mint green pick-up. It took a bit for Tadashi to open the car door with Hiro still in his arms, but he managed, and gently placed Hiro in the passenger seat, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head.

 

“Hey, Tadashi!” Hiro whined.

 

“Sorry bud, but you need to keep your hood up. I don’t think that Aunt Cass would be too happy if she found blood on the headrest.

 

Hiro grumbled, but left the hood in place. Tadashi slid into the driver’s seat, turning the keys so the truck, affectionately called “The Snoring Dragon”, would roar to life. As much as Tadashi would like to take Hiro home and take care of him, the teen needed more than just some Neosporin and Bandaids. He pulled into the lane, and began the long trek to the place that Hiro despised.

* * *

 

Hiro was asleep when Tadashi pulled the truck into the parking lot of San Fransokyo General Hospital. He knew that when Hiro came to, he was in for a fight. Hiro hated hospitals. It had been that way since their parents had died. Now, he had no choice but to drag the teen here.

 

He opened the passenger door, glad to see that Hiro was still asleep, and that none of the blood from his head wound had seeped into the headrest. However, the hoodie he was wearing was covered in it, which meant that it was going to be thrown away as soon as the doctors and nurses pull it off of him. Tadashi unclasped Hiro’s seat belt and gently picked up his brother, kicking the door closed before moving as fast as he could to the emergency entrance.

 

The moment Tadashi entered the emergency room, The receptionist called over a group of doctors and nurses to take Hiro. The look on the receptionist’s face worried Tadashi, because she sees everyone who enters the emergency room. If she’s worried, then it must be bad. The reaction from the medical staff didn't help either. Though they tried to keep it professional while taking the teen into a curtained off area, they were moving fast to find the right supplies and give the proper treatment.

 

Tadashi sighed as he leaned up against a wall, watching as the staff aided his brother, all of them a busy as bees. He thought about sitting in the waiting room, until he heard a small shuffle and a yelp.

 

“Oh no.” He muttered under his breath. He knew what happened. Hiro woke up.

 

What followed was utter chaos. Hiro tried to pull away from the staff, even though they were pinning him down. Tadashi felt as though he was trapped in a nightmare once again, but this was real. The elder did his best to stay out of Hiro's vision, knowing that the teen would only fight harder if he is spotted.

 

Hiro continued to fight, attempting to squirm away from the doctors and nurses that held him in place.

 

“Tadashi!” He cried, trying to break free. He had no idea what was going on, he just wanted to be with his brother. “Tadashi! Tadashi!”

 

Tadashi had to resist his instincts. He can't go to him, it will only make it worse if he does. So he waited and watched. Soon, Hiro calmed back into slumber. He either passed out again, or was sedated. Tadashi believed the latter.

 

He soon felt someone tugging on the sleeve of his cardigan, and turned to meet a nurse, who was leading him into some other room. Rows of small sofas and chairs lined the floor. It was as deserted as a ghost town, aside from a few nurses who would walk through the halls behind the main desk and use the elevator. He sat down on one of the chairs, which looked more comfortable than it felt. He couldn't hear what the nurse said, but she soon left the room, leaving the same way they had entered. Seeing the doors swing closed, Tadashi placed his head in his hands. He had lost track of how much he had cried tonight, but the tears that managed to escape were added.

 

After a few moments, Tadashi calmed, and put his aunt on speed dial.

  
  
  
  



	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are knives that often leave scars. Especially when used in anger.

Cass sat on the edge of the bed in her one-person hotel room. She ran a brush through her hair, which was still damp from the shower. She hummed to herself, deciding on whether or not to call Tadashi and check up on the boys. It was only 11:00 pm in New Mexico, about 10:00 pm in Cali. Before she finalized her choice, her phone rang. Snagging it before it fell off the bed, she pressed the accept button, bringing the phone to her ear.

 

“Hello, Cass speaking.” she said, still brushing through her hair.

 

_ “Hi, Aunt Cass.” _ The voice of a familiar young male came through the phone.

 

“Hi, Tadashi!” she chirped, “I was just about to call you. How are you and Hiro doing?”

 

He gave a nervous chuckle.  _ “About that…” _

 

“What happened? Are you sick? Is Hiro sick? Are one of you guys hurt? Please tell me that the house is still standing.”

 

_ “To answer your questions: No, no, yes, and yes, the house is still standing.” _

 

“Who’s hurt? How bad is it? Is it “It-just-needs-a-bandaid” bad or “In-the-intensive-care-unit” bad?”

 

There was no answer from her nephew. Maybe their phones disconnected.

 

“Tadashi? Are you still there? Hello?”

 

She heard a sigh over the other end.  _ “I’m still here. It’s a long story. _ ”

 

“Tell me.” Cass stated with sincerity.

 

She listened intently as he caved in and told her everything. The argument, the horrible words he said, his nightmare and how part of it came true. If anyone could see her then, she would look like a teenager, listening to her friend gossip about a boy she liked.

 

_ “Then a nurse pulled me into the waiting room. I haven’t gotten an update yet.” _ he concluded. Cass could hear his breath hitch, as if he was… crying.

 

“Tadashi,” she said with a sigh. “Your mom and I got into a fight like this when we were younger. I don’t remember what it was about, but she and I were so mad at each other. She stayed out of the room for a few hours, and when she came back, she hugged me and was crying, saying something about a nightmare where I sacrificed myself to save her. Even though it took us a couple days to apologize, we made up. I hope you and Hiro can do the same once you see him.”

 

_ “Thanks, Aunt Cass.”  _ He said, a sniffle coming through the speaker.

 

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Cass said softly, but soon her voice became threatening, “But don’t you dare think that you’re off the hook. It’s your job to look after Hiro, not send him into danger! When I get back, consider your butt grounded!”

 

_ “Yes, Aunt Cass.” _

 

“Alright. It’s getting late here. I need to get some sleep. Don’t want to look tired tomorrow.”

 

_ “Alright. Good night, Aunt Cass.” _

 

“Good night, sweetie. And give Hiro a hug for me, okay?”

 

_ “Okay. Bye.” _

 

“Bye.”

* * *

 

Tadashi exhaled as his aunt hung up. He felt so bad that he did this to Hiro. 

 

“Why did I have to say that?” he said to himself. The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears, and soon, a female doctor stood in front of him.

 

She wore dark blue scrubs, and pristine white sneakers. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail, curling slightly. Her eyes were brown like a baby doe, standing out against her fair skin.

 

“Hi,” she said, extending her hand, “I’m Dr. Jordan Alexander. You must be Tadashi.”

 

Tadashi accepted her gesture, shaking her hand, “Nice to meet you. How did you know my name?”

 

“I was one of the staff members helping your brother.” she said, a soft smile spreading over her face. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. He hates hospitals.”

 

“It’s okay. He was stressed, and probably had no idea what was going on. I would freak out if I was in his place.”

 

Tadashi smiled. Dr. Alexander seemed so professional and nice. He could tell that she cares about her patients.

 

Jordan began to speak again. “I just wanted to let you know that Hiro’s condition is stable, but we want to keep him overnight for observation.”

 

“Okay.” Tadashi said, more to calm himself. “May I see him?”

 

“Third floor. Room 142.” Jordan said, pointing towards the elevator.

 

“Thank you.” He said, before walking to the elevator. Finally, he can give Hiro a proper apology.

* * *

 

Hiro felt… off. He wanted to open his eyes, but couldn’t find the strength. He felt something wrapped around his head, the same feeling over every other injury he received. He felt something hard over his right ankle. Most likely a cast. He also felt a small prick in the back of his left hand, with something sticky covering it. But all in all, he felt defeated.

 

He heard a small creak, and the sound of tennis shoes on linoleum floor. Next the shrill shriek of a chair being moved, which made him wince. He felt someone take hold of his hand, bringing him a sense of comfort.

 

“Man, Hiro,” He heard a familiar voice say, “You really need to stop going to these bot fights. Nearly gave me a heart attack, seeing you all beat up like that. I may have to run home and get you a set of pajamas. It would probably be more comfortable than that god-awful gown. Between you and me: seafoam green is not your color.” He chuckled, sadness evident in his voice.

 

_ “Tadashi?” _ He thought, _ “What is he doing here?” _

 

“I told Aunt Cass about this. She told me that as soon as she gets home, I’m grounded. I totally deserve it. I’ve been such a jerk.”

 

Hiro tried even harder to open his eyes. He needed to see his brother.

 

“I shouldn’t have said those things to you. To be honest, every time you go out to a bot fight, I get scared. I think about what bad things can happen. I think that I might… lose you. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I really need you. I really do. I love you, Hiro. I’m so sorry. You know what, I’ll do your chores for a month just to make it up to you. I am really, truly sorry, Hiro. I really am.”

 

Hiro managed to open his eyes, whimpering at the light in the room.

 

“Hiro?”

 

The teen turned to face his brother, only to be quickly pulled into a bear hug.

 

“Oh, thank the heavens, you’re okay!”

 

“Tadashi!” Hiro whined, trying to squirm out of his brother’s grasp, “You’re crushing me!”

 

Tadashi quickly let go. Being the drama king that he is, Hiro gasped loudly, making his brother snicker. An awkward silence fell between the brothers.

 

“Hiro,” Tadashi said, trying to lighten the mood, “when I was talking to you earlier and I thought you were asleep…”

 

“I heard the whole thing.” Hiro said with a devious smirk. Tadashi rolled his eyes and groaned, but even if he didn’t put up the offer, he would still have to do his brother’s chores, on account of Hiro’s ankle, not to mention his punishment.

 

“You may not believe it, but I really am sorry. I’m a stupid, bone-headed, jerk-osaurus rex.”

 

Hiro laughed. Tadashi looked at him, a sinister smile gracing his face. 

 

“Oh, so you think that’s funny, huh?” Tadashi said in mock anger, “I’ll show you funny!”

 

Tadashi moved swiftly, ruffling his brother’s hair as the two laughed.

 

“Tadashi!” Hiro managed to say between laughs, “Stop!”

 

Again, Tadashi obliged, gently wrapping his arms around Hiro. 

 

_ “Gomen’nasai, Hiro” _

  
_ “Anata wa yurusa reta, Tadashi.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> So, a little bit of translation. 
> 
> “Gomen’nasai” is Japanese for “I’m sorry.”
> 
> “Anata wa yurusa reta” is Japanese for “You are forgiven.”
> 
> Hiro, Tadashi, and Big Hero 6 belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios.  
> Dr. Jordan Alexander and The Night Shift belong to NBC and Comcast Media.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> ~Random Dragon Doodles.


End file.
